Microwave ovens are becoming more and more widely used in both homes and restaurants.
Such ovens, however, often do not take full advantage of reflected microwave radiation in cooking and do not brown the meat on the outside as well as they might. Efforts to solve this have included partially cooking the food in a microwave oven and finishing the cooking in a normal oven, or cooking the food in the usual way, freezing it, and using the microwave oven only for thawing and heating.
Browning of meats can be partially accomplished by the present cooking vessel without absolute need for a second step.